


Drawn to You

by DamnGina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes feels too much, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Darcy Lewis, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Parental Tony Stark, Soulmate AU, Tony Stark is the dad Darcy Lewis wished she had, bad wordplay, old-fashioned Bucky Barnes, ruined dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnGina/pseuds/DamnGina
Summary: Soulmate AU where one of the mates has been given an image of their other half instead of words. Steve Rogers has known what his soulmates would look like since he was 9 years old. One was his best friend Bucky Barnes. The other, a woman with dark curls, full lips and the curviest body he would imagine. He just never thought he would find her.Until he did. And she was trying to date other men. Well, he wasn't going to let that happen.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 34
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

Once Jane Foster went off-world with Thor, Darcy Lewis took Pepper Potts up on her offer of an assistant position at the upstate Avengers facility working with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers to make sure training recruits and keeping up with all the red tape that came along with it, went smoothly.

Darcy was also trying to live the life of a single girl with no Astrophysicist to hold her back, Darcy had joined Tinder in hopes of finding some tender, loving care of her own but this was the third date that had been ruined. By Captain America.

Now her date, Randy Something was running down the highway and a huffing Steve was following her into the building without so much as a sorry. She wiped at the angry tears running down her cheeks and shook her head before she looked up at him.

  
  


“Miss Lewis, are you okay? Did he hurt you? I’m glad I made it in time. At least your virtue wasn’t compromised,right?”

“This is all your fault. For someone so old, you really don’t know anything do you?” Darcy Lewis was done with Steve Rogers and his holier than thou attitude. Not only was he a judgemental prick, he also seem to take great delight in making her the most undatable woman in New York.Not the city, the whole state. He followed her into the lab and when threw her purse down on a lab table, he took the opportunity to tell her her date was another no good scoundrel.

“Miss Lewis, that man was only after one thing and you know it!”

“Maybe that’s what I wanted! I’m not like you,okay. I don’t want to be a virgin until the day I die.”

“I, well, that’s...of course Miss Lewis. My apologies.”

Tony perked his head up, “Lewis is a virgin,who can’t drive?”

“Stuff it, Stark.”

“Sounds to me like you’re the one needing stuffing, Short Stack. Here, have a didlo, you’re not yourself when you’re horngry.”

“Tony! “ Steve was insulted on her behalf but she didn’t seem to care.

“Rogers, why don’t you go find Barnes, patrol the perimeter or something,yeah? Lewis will be fine. I have some work for her to do.”

“Fine.”

Tony waited until he sure Steve was out of earshot then he spun his whole body around to face Darcy. She was the picture of frustration, blowing her mussed hair out of her face. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Me and Randy, my date, were making out in his car out front. I was to get out and come in and the driver’s side door flies off and the good Captain is yanking Randy out and throwing him across the lawn. Randy tells me to fuck off, I lied about not having a boyfriend and not to call him ever again. Steve starts about men who only want one thing, and I should respect myself more. He was acting like I was riding Randy right there in the broad daylight.”

“Lewis, you know I have a strict, no one can make out more than Tony, policy. You know why he keeps interrupting your dates, don’t you?”

“He’s a massive jackass?”

“Well, yeah, but that’s not exactly what this is all about. Come here.”

Tony took her by the hand and led her over to the door of the office Bruce Banner used when he was in town. On the back of the door was a mirror and Tony stood Darcy in front of it. He got behind her and squeezed her shoulders. “What do you see, kid?”

“An assistant tired of bullshit.”

“You wanna know what I see? Every wet dream Steve Rogers ever had. You know he draws, right?”

Darcy shook her head no. “So?”

“Long before he met you, before you were even a gleam in daddy’s eye, Steve Rogers was drawing his dream gal. My dad had a folder of his drawings he took after Rogers crashed the plane. Lewis, every one of them I saw with my own eyes, looked just like you.

“So, you think he’s ruining my dates because of some drawings he did back in the land before time?”

“I do.”

Tony led her back into the workspace and gave her a serious look, biting his lip. 

“No, what I really think is Steve Rogers has been drawing his soulmate since before she was born and I think fate and a little dose of magic serum kept him around long enough so that you could find yours.”

“Tony, you know I don’t believe in that shit. It’s for romantic suckers. I’m a realistic girl. I long ago accepted the fact that I’ll die alone with my army of cats who will eat my corpse because I can’t afford a funeral.”

“Nonsense, burial is part of your SI benefits package, even if you quit, you get to keep that sweet perk.”

Darcy was about to open her mouth to speak when the sliding glass doors opened and a very grumpy looking Winter Soldier stomped in. He pointed a finger at Darcy and motioned for her to follow him.

“You. Me. Now.”

Darcy shook her head and stepped backwards, slamming her back into Tony’s chest. “UH,uh.”

Tony pushed her forward, “He won’t hurt you, Darcy. His bark is worse than his bite.”

Bucky snapped his teeth at her. “We’ll see about that. Come with me, please, Miss Lewis?”

Darcy stood, quite literally shaking in her boots. He was going to kill her, she was sure of it. Tony rubbed her back, trying to relax her.

“You’ll be fine.”

“How do you know, Tony, how do you know?”

Tony leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “Because whoever is Rogers’ soulmate, is Barnes’ too.”

Tony made to catch her before she hit the ground but Barnes was faster. “Great. A fainter.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers is in charge, right? Maybe? Who knows?

Tony Stark never felt confused. .Puzzled, yes. Perplexed, sure. Confused, absolutely not. He never took Lewis for a fainting damsel in distress or a wilting wallflower, but he supposed he could always be surprised because there she was on the couch. 

“Maybe tone back the murder vibe, Terminator. I think you scared her and her run in with Captain ‘I’m disappointed in you’ America didn’t help the situation.” 

“That’s why I came to talk to her. He’s acting like she went and done him wrong but he ain’t even told her about her being our girl. Far as I’m concerned,if he ain’t put a ring on her finger, then he doesn’t get to tell her nothin’. “

“If she’s the woman he’s been drawing, doesn’t that mean something? I mean, if Lewis is her.”

Bucky looked down at the girl on Tony’s sofa, “She is. Been dreaming about her. Even when they had me in cryo, I dreamed about her.”

Smug did not begin to describe the look on Tony’s face, “Thought so.”

“Shaddup, Stark.”

“No, I don’t think I will. I’ve been telling Rogers ever since she got here, to talk to her about it. But he reverts to his default, ‘aw, shucks, can’t talk to a dame like her’ bullshit and she’s on Tinder trying to find someone, anyone. I didn’t see this recent one, but the one before that, barista Bobby. His best line was, ‘Yeah babe,I totally get free coffee.Play your cards right, you can get some,too’ .”

Bucky squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply, “Serious? Why’d she go out with him in the first place?”

“I think she’s accepting any and all takers. I mean, I could accidentally delete her account and block that app but what good will that do if you and Captain Tighty-Whities won’t approach her?”

“S’what I was trying to do. Talk to her. Guess I fucked that up, huh?”

“She was scared before you opened your mouth. You’ve still got that murder strut vibe you give off. Despite all the sass and sailor mouth, Lewis hides some insecurities.”

“Dame like that? What’s she got to be worried about?”

“She hasn’t had the easiest life, Buckeroo.”

Bucky snorted, “Who has? Not even you, with all your money, has had an easy time.”

* * *

  
Steve paced back and forth in front of the elevators. Bucky should have been back with Darcy by now What if something bad happened and Bucky slipped back into Winter Soldier mode? It had happened three times already. Shit. Steve punched the elevator call button, ready to go find his mates. He was gonna tell her she was his just like Bucky was his. She wouldn’t be dating anyone, else. Steve Rogers was putting his foot down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you put your foot down if your feet can't touch the ground?

Darcy sat up and shook her head, trying to clear the fog. She looked up to see Barnes and Tony looking her over, “What was that?”

“Just more proof that what I said is true. You’re their soulmate. Binky here, got too close and you did the Scarlett O’Hara.”

“Is no movie safe from you Tony? Is nothing sacred?,” Darcy huffed at him.

“Of course not. Stop deflecting. You’re their ‘best gal’. Time to face it.”

Bucky shook his head, “Stark. Leave it. If she don’t want to fool with us, she don’t have to.”

Darcy didn’t get a chance to reply before he was gone. Her mouth was dry and she was slightly shaky. No one affected her like that, ever. For the first time in her life, Darcy Lewis didn’t know what she was going to do.

She threw her hands up, “So, what are you saying,Tony?”

“I’m saying,kid,just give them a chance. Rogers isn’t so bad. He’s worried he’s going to lose the soulmate before they even have her.”

“Tony, I have nothing in common with either of them. For god’s sake, they’re literally from a different century.”

“How do you know that? Have you spent any time with them? Barnes loves music and Rogers has been force feeding himself all the history he missed out on. I bet you could help him get caught up even faster. Let them take the burned off of you. Take care of you.”

“I don’t need some man to take care of me. I’ve been doing fine all this time on my own.”

Tony poked her in the middle of her chest with his forefinger,”I meant this. You take care of your basic needs, but who’s going to take care of your heart?”

Darcy opened her mouth to reply but shouting in the hallway stopped that. Steve and Bucky were yelling at the top of their lungs so she and Tony went to see what was going on. Bucky held Steve by his shirt and jacket, pinning him to the wall.

“How’ya going to put your foot down when you can’t even touch the ground?”

“Buck, come on! I just wanted to tell her that she was our girl and I don’t want to share her with all those dating app guys.”

Darcy put her hand on her hips, “You rat bastard! You ruined my dates, humiliated me and made me feel like I was dirty all because you were too much of a pussy to tell me that we might be soulmates?”

“Hey, don’t talk about pussy like that, those things can take a pounding. Rogers is clearly a nutsack,” Tony added.

Darcy groaned and rolled her eyes at Tony while taking in the scene in front of her. Scary as fuck Bucky Barnes was holding his first soulmate off of the ground. For her sake. She decided to try something.

“Buckeroo,let him go and come here.”

Bucky dropped Steve and turned to her slowly, “Yeah,Darce?”

She held her arms open and gave him a tiny smile, “Hug?”

He closed the distance between them and wrapped his flesh arm around her back,careful not to touch her with his other, “Want you to choose us, not feel like ya haveta be with us.”

Darcy laid her head on his shoulder, “And Steve is being stupid?”

She could feel him nod against the top of her head, “When ain’t he being stupid?”

Darcy looked over to Steve, “Good question. He’s always a dumbass around me.”

Bucky let her go and held her by her shoulders, “He’s shit when it comes to pretty women. Always has been, probably always will be.”

Steve held out his finger and waved it at Bucky,”You never gave me a chance to try, always kept ‘em all for yourself.”

Tony stepped to her side and wrapped an arm around her as they watched the men bicker. He nodded his head and chuckled, “Basic geriatric bitches, huh?”

She smacked his arm hard, “There is nothing basic about them. Hey, Buck? Wanna hang out after I get off work?”

Bucky flashed her a smile, “Sure, doll. I’ll meet you at the lab.”

Steve looked between them, “What about me? Am I Invited?”

Darcy looked to Bucky and winked, “Nah, not this time.”

“But..”

Darcy cut him off, “You’ve ruined every date I’ve had. You sit this out.”

Steve looked at the ground until Bucky hit him,”What do you say to the lady, Steve?”

Steve’s cheeks pinked up, “Yes ma’am.”

Darcy patted him on the head, “Good boy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl could get used to this.

Bucky was frantic as he threw his clothes out of the closet, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear on his date with Darcy. Flannel and jeans? Jeans and tee? Steve got up and huffed. He reached into the closet and took out his black leather biker jacket and a white tee, handing it to Bucky.

“I’ve watched her long enough, she’ll appreciate the look, trust me.”

They completed the look with tight, black jeans and Doc Marten boots. Bucky tied his hair back into a bun and checked his look in the mirror. Not too shabby. He was glad he shaved his scruff for the occasion.He just hoped Steve was right and that she didn’t laugh in his face.

“Where ya gonna take her?,” Steve was curious.

“Coney Island, maybe try to win her a teddy bear or something.”

“That’s a real good idea, Buck,” Steve was impressed that Bucky would go so far away from the tower, even with Darcy.

“Figured it would be less pressure on her than something fancy. Just have some fun and get to know each other.”

“Well, hurry on down, she gets off in a few minutes and I’m sure she’s going to want to freshen up or change her clothes.”

* * *

Turns out she had already for their date and was waiting for him when he stepped out of the elevator. She had a huge smile on her face as she looked him up and down, noticing for the first time hoe damn hot he was.

“Damn, Barnes, you clean-up nice!”

Bucky felt the flush creep into his cheeks, “Thanks, Darce. I’d say same to you, but you always look real pretty.”

“You’re so sweet, Barnes. Thanks. So, where are we going?”

“I thought we’d head out to Coney, play a few games, eat a lot of junk and just talk,get to know each other better.”

“Sounds perfect. We taking the subway or what?”

“Borrowed a car from Stark.”

“And I thought Steve was the man with the plan?”

“Think you and I know different Steve’s. The one I know is a clueless pain in the ass.”

“So, we do know the same guy,” Darcy gave him a smile. 

Cotton candy, soda and hot dogs later, the pair sat on an abandoned section of the old boardwalk, Darcy clutched her new teddy bear, which she has already named Bucky, to her chest and a stuffed donkey, which she called Steve. Because Steve Rogers was a jackass.

“Don’t be so hard on the lunkhead, Darce. He meant well.”

“Does meant well mean make Darcy feel like a slut?”

“No, doll. What are you talking about? Did he say something to you like that?”

“Not so much say it as the looks he would give me after datus interruptus.”

“What kind of looks?”

“The one that says, ‘You’re such a slut, letting that guy kiss you’, and he then he would shoot me the look of constipated disappointment.”

“I think you’re misreading the look of, ‘I’m a fuckin’ idiot who can’t even talk to my own soul mate with words so I’ll run off any guy who looks at her the wrong way,’ cause you ain’t no slut and I’m gonna beat his ass for making you ever feel that way.”

“Nah,not worth all of that,Bucky. You and him have been together since the creation of dirt,I’m not coming between that.”

“Darce, you’re worth more than that. You're our girl and if him pulling his head out of his ass and talking to you instead of at you, is what it takes to make you see that, I’ll kick him square in the ass on your behalf. But like I said, I want you to choose us, not feel forced to be with us."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, “You’re the bee's knees, Bucky Bear.”

“Anything for my best gal.”

“Don’t tell Steve, but a girl could get used to this old-fashioned stuff.”

Bucky wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, kissing her cheek, "Secret's safe with me, sweetheart."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta let her know.

Steve let out the breath he had been holding when they finally got up and left. Bucky kissing Darcy made Steve’s gut twist with jealousy. They belonged to him, they weren’t supposed to be making time with each other and kissing. 

He swam up to the dock and lifted himself out of the water, thinking about what Darcy said. He had been rude to her but not because he thought badly of her, but because he didn’t think the men from her dating sites were worthy of her. She had even admitted to being a virgin so how could she even think he thought those things about her? When it was his turn for a date, he would show her how he felt about her. Steve had been in love with her since he first got her image in his head as a child. 

He figured he could dry out, grab a pizza and make it back about ten minutes after they do, no one being any wiser about where he had been. He had a lot to think about on his walk back to the tower. Darcy was going to realize she was his priority and not an option. 

  
  


Bucky walked Darcy to her door and squeezed her hand, “Have a good time, tonight?”

“Actually, I did. Who knew tall, dark and grumpy could be so much fun,?” she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him right beside his lips. 

“Until next time, sweetie,” he walked backwards a few steps,giving her a wink with his tongue on his bottom lip, before he turned and headed to the room he shared with Steve. 

Darcy cuddled her Bucky bear and Stubborn Steve to her chest and let herself into her room. She kicked off her shoes and threw herself back onto her bed smiling. Bucky Barnes was sexy as hell and according to the soulmate rules, he was all hers. She giggled a little as she realized the same went for Steve. They were her old geezers.

It was at that moment that she kind of understood Steve’s behavior. If she had had to watch him go on date after date, she would have done more than interrupt them. She would have bitch-slapped both of them. But he never did more than fuss at her, worried about her safety. She also remembered the time Sharon Carter asked him out for coffee and he flat-out turned her down. God, she had been so mean to him. She would have to fix it. If he would let her that is.

  
  


Bucky was all smiles when he opened the door to his room. He found Steve sitting on the couch, eating a supreme pizza. He went to the closet and hung up the jacket, knowing Steve was ready to grill him about his date. 

“Hey, Stevie. How was your night?”

“Quiet, watched a show then got a pizza. How’d it go?”

“Had some fun. Got a bit uneasy at the start, too many people wandering around. Once we started talking and playing games, I actually forgot the other people around us.”

“That’s a big deal, especially for you. You’re always on guard.”

“When I was with her,Steve, I forgot HYDRA existed.”

“Damn,” was all Steve could say.

“So, where do you think you’ll take her on your date?, “Bucky was curious.

“If she lets me take her on one, and at this point, it’s a big if, I was thinking about the good old dinner and a movie type thing.”

“She’ll come around, Steve. I’m sure of it. Just be nice to her instead of fussing at her for everything,”

“Man, she told me how you bitched at her for eating too fast.”

She did tell Bucky that but in his defense he didn’t want her choking on her spaghetti. He remembered when Bucky’s sister was eating it one time and being the chatterbox she was, choked on a noodle. One end hanging down her throat and the other out of her nose. Bucky had laughed but it scared the shit out of Steve. He knew it had to hurt. 

“Just didn’t want what happened to Becca that time to happen to Darce, that was all.”

Bucky plopped down on the coffee table, “You do care about her, don’t you?”

“Have since she first popped in my head. Spent so many nights feeling sorry for myself. How was I gonna love her, take care of her, give her what she needed, when I wasn’t sure I was going to wake up the next morning.”

“Well, you did. You’ve woken up many mornings after you found her. Shoulda told her right away, though.”

“You told me not to, to let her decide, ya big jerk.”

“Well, I wasn’t thinking right. We gotta let her know that we’re up for whatever she’s going to dish out.”

"You have met the same Darcy Lewis that I have right? That dame is going to dish out a lot."


	6. Chapter 6

“Heya Darcy. I was just wondering if you’d like to go on our date now?”Steve asked the mirror in front of him, posing trying to look cool, “Hey there, sexy lady! Wanna go out to the cliffs with me?”

Bucky inhaled deeply and looked at his best friend, “You ain’t putting no thought into this at all. Make-out point ain’t the place to be taking a gal like her.”

Steve put his hands on his hips and flipped his hair out of his eyes. He needed a haircut but there hadn’t been time and he had heard Darcy herself say she liked long hair, “Then what do you suggest? Coney Island like you did?”

“Naw, that’s our thing. You have to find something that says ‘Steve and Darcy”, don’t copy me, punk.”

“Tony said to take her to the Midnight showing of something called The Rocky Horror Picture Show.”

Bucky knew exactly what that was. He had gone to see it a few times when he escaped HYDRA for a couple months in the 90’s. He tried to remember what it was about and when he did, Stark’s sense of humor made him chuckle, “Sure, Stevie, go see that with her. There’s a guy in it, kind of like you. Made on a slab in a lab.”

“Fuckin’ jerk. I think we’ll go get a slice at Lucali’s in Brooklyn and then go watch the concert in the park. She loves music. She might enjoy that.”

“There ya go, thinking with your first head is alway the way to go.”

“Asshole, Buck, you are a certified asshole.”

“Learned it from you, Captain.”

Tony’s AI broke into their banter, “Sirs, Miss Lewis is being taken to MedBay. She has a 102.4 fever and has been vomiting all night.”

“What do they think is wrong with her?” Bucky asked the ceiling.

“Food poisoning, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Great, just great. Buck, your Coney Island Coney Dogs are trying to kill her!”, Steve yelled. 

“Fuckin’ idiot. Let’s get down there and see what’s going on,” Bucky tugged Steve by the arm and pulled him out of the door to the elevators. 

The elevator ride was blessedly quick and when the doors opened, they were met by a pacing Tony Stark, “She collapsed in the lab. I was told she had been sick all night. Probably from all the shit she ate on your date,” Tony poked Bucky in the chest.

The doors opened and Dr. Wilcox stepped out, “Gentlemen, it’s not food poisoning. Let’s not come to blows. She has the flu. She didn’t get a shot and it’s been gradually sneaking up on her. You wouldn’t have noticed since neither of you can get ill.”

Tony pushed Steve away from the doctor’s side, “As her de-facto father, I’ll cover any expense to get her healthy again. Do whatever it is you need to do.”

“What I need to do is get them in there in the bed with her,” Dr. Wilcox said as he eyed the super soldiers.

Tony blushed red and ran a hand through his hair, “I didn’t realize sexual healing was a real thing.”

“It’s not, dumbass. They’re her mates, they can help her recover faster.”

Tony grinned in their direction, “Does this count as Rogers date?”

“Fuck you,Tony!” Steve snapped. 

Bucky and Tony rounded on Steve, “Language!” 

Dr. Wilcox shook his head and started to walk away when Tony grabbed his arm, “Where are you going?”

“To write myself a prescription for Xanex. I’ll need it to deal with the three of you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie is not a clusterfuck.

Agent Tag Bauer was not cut out for this detail. Following Steve Rogers on his date with the short, loud female was not his idea of a peaceful night’s work. He’d rather be back behind his desk filing incident reports for the blue hair crowd. Darcy Lewis was currently singing along to Macarena and dancing badly as she and Rogers took in the free concert. Hill wouldn’t let Rogers out on his date without an escort and Tag Bauer was one unlucky bastard. Maybe he should have asked the Doc for some knockout drops. For himself. 

“Steve, this is fuckawesome,” Darcy told her date as she shimmied next to him, trying to keep up with the dance as Steve laughed. 

“Darling, anything is worth seeing you so carefree after you were sick.”

Steve never quite picked up the dance and the music was giving him a headache not even the serum could get rid of. But he was happy. So very happy and the biggest part of that was the woman dancing next to him.

The song changed to something slower and Darcy held out her hand, “Dance with me, Rogers?”

“I, uh, can’t dance.”

“Sure you can, anybody can, really. Just hold onto me and sway.”

“Darce, come on, this isn’t dancing,” Steve protested as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“Okay, maybe I’m trying to cop a feel. Either way, just go with it.”

Agent Tag Bauer rolled his eyes at the woman’s pathetic attempt to play grab ass with the virginal Captain. Hill was going to have to pay him more than time and a half for suffering through this, “For fucks sake, take her slutty ass into the port-a-potty and give the little bitch what she’s begging for, Captain Clusterfuck.”

He never saw the metal fist coming towards his face. In fact he didn’t see shit. He probably didn’t even hear the voice of the man kneeling next to his prone form, “Darce ain’t no slut and Stevie ain’t a clusterfuck. Prick.”

In the morning, Bucky Barnes was going to have to tell Hill her agents suck and need more training. He slid back into his place among the trees and watched his charges as Steve slid his hand down and cupped Darcy’s ass just a little too hard, causing her to squeak. 

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, “I take it back. He is a clusterfuck.” Bucky was going to have to ask Dr. Wilcox for some of those Xanex, too. He just hoped they would work. 


End file.
